Harry Potter And The Princess of Hogwarts (Revised)
by The Prince Of Azkaban
Summary: A Disney/Harry Potter hybrid involving some of the Disney Princes and Princesses (although mainly Rapunzel and Eugene). Chapter 1 summarises the events of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber Of Secrets, and Chapter 2 onwards focus on the rest of the series from Prisoner of Azkaban onwards. Enjoy!
1. The Story So Far

**Chapter 1: The Story So Far**

Harry James Potter; the boy who lived. After surviving an encounter with Lord Voldemort, he was rescued by Albus Dumbledore, one of the world's greatest and most powerful wizards, who took him to the town of Little Whinging in Surrey, and placed him under the care of his Uncle Vernon, his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, his hateful muggle relatives. They kept it a secret that he was a wizard as they felt the need to keep him under control; for they wanted nothing to do with our world. Eventually, in the Summer of 1991, they were bombarded with letters from Hogwarts; the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, saying that Harry had been admitted into the school. Despite their efforts to keep Harry from finding out about his past, he was eventually rescued by Hogwarts' groundskeeper; Rubeus Hagrid, and so began his education in the magical arts.

He survived an encounter with Voldemort, who had reincarnated himself on the back of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrell, and tried to take the legendary Philosopher's Stone. Voldemort tried to return again the following year when he re-opened the Chamber of Secrets and took Ginny Weasley down into the Chamber. Harry managed to slay the basilisk and destroy Tom Riddle's diary, forcing Voldemort to search for a new source of life. Harry also manage to save Hagrid from imprisonment in Azkaban, as he had been accused of opening the Chamber by Tom Riddle. Harry had now become the saviour of Hogwarts, and more importantly, the saviour of Wizarding Britain.

I, Rapunzel had escaped from the clutches of my Mother Gothel and married a former thief, Eugene Fitzherbert. We were now living a happy life together. When we arrived at Hogwarts in 1984, we were both sorted into Ravenclaw and graduated from Hogwarts a few months prior to Harry Potter's arrival. We were both immensely proud of Harry Potter and hoped to meet the boy who lived. As it happened, we had both become employed by the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. I even applied as a candidate for the next Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for the 1993/94 school year. The legendary Albus Dumbledore, who had been the Headmaster since 1956 wanted a Ravenclaw in that position again, after the fiasco of a teacher that was Professor Quirrell; for I had no affiliation whatsoever with the Death Eaters movement.

However, after the Chamber of Secrets was closed again and Voldemort sent back into Limbo, we started to become fearful that Voldemort could return to power when we heard that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had escaped from Azkaban. He had allegedly been framed for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, when in reality, it was Peter Pettigrew who allowed Voldemort to kill them, and whilst we had been told this by Professor Remus Lupin, a candidate for the next DADA teacher, he told us to keep it a secret from Harry and to let him tell the truth. Unsurprisingly, my chances of becoming the next DADA professor were pushed back slightly, but I was still a front-runner. It was not until the Summer of 1993 that Dumbledore finally called us in to assist Harry. Voldemort may have gone into hiding, but a dark, uncomfortable shadow was now creeping over the Wizarding World...


	2. Dursleys vs Fitzherberts

**Chapter 2: Dursleys vs Fitzherberts**

Having graduated from his second year at Hogwarts, Harry had to endure another miserable summer with the Dursleys. He was covertly doing his homework one night and practicing the spell 'Lumos Maxima', but had to pause several times to make sure he wasn't caught by his uncle. He was now getting used to hiding his magic from the Dursleys. The following morning, Harry's brutal Aunt Marge visited the 4 Privet Drive. Like Harry's aunt and uncle, Marge Dursley spoilt Dudley rotten and relentlessly tortured Harry due to his wizarding status, but little did she know that she would get her comeuppance for it that night. The Dursleys were all having dinner and forcing Harry to cook and wash the dishes; but he was far more than just the male counterpart of Cinderella. He was a wizard, something that the Dursleys never showed appreciation for from the very beginning. Their medieval attitude towards magic has always disgusted me from the day I discovered it. We lodged with Mrs Figg, a squib who was covertly spying on the Dursleys, and reporting their terrible treatment to Dumbledore. But Dumbledore, as always, stood firmly behind his decision to keep Harry there; he had to be protected from the Dark Lord. As I peered through the fence behind the garden of 4 Privet Drive, I saw the Dursleys having dinner and forcing Harry to wash the dishes. 'I genuinely wonder why Dumbledore left him here, at times', I confessed to Eugene. 'Why's that, Blondie?', he asked. 'They are the worst kinds of muggles that our world could imagine; they hate the wizarding kind, no wonder Professor McGonagall wanted Dumbledore to think it over'. 'They *are* the only family he has', he told me. 'Yes, I know', I sighed. 'But, the fact is, why did he have to leave Harry in the hands of a family with such an attitude towards our world?', I asked. 'I think that Harry would be far better off growing up away from the Wizarding World until he was ready', he replied, trying to defend Dumbledore's decision. 'I guess you're right', I sighed. I felt it would be foolish to distrust Dumbledore.

Back at Number 4, Marge allowed her nasty dog, Ripper to drink her brandy, which was sickening. She started lambasting Harry's parents, directly in front of Harry. Her remarks about the Potter family made Harry's blood boil with rage. He had never heard anyone, not even Vernon or Petunia criticizing the Wizarding World in such a way. We were secretly listening to their conversation. This was to have severe consequences of Marge. 'What is it that the boy's father did, Petunia?', she asked. 'Oh, nothing. He didn't work; he was unemployed', she answered. 'And a drunk too, no doubt?', she asked again. Harry was shuddered by this remark. 'That's a lie', he growled. He then turned to the Dursleys. 'My dad wasn't a drunk!', he growled at Marge. He was starting to lose control of his magical abilities, which caused Marge's glass to shatter in her hand, startling the Dursley household. 'Don't worry Petunia. I have a very firm grip', she assured them. 'I think it's time you went to bed', Vernon told Harry, fearing the situation could escalate. Not caring one iota about what Harry thought, Marge continued her defamation of the Potter family. 'Actually, it has nothing to do with the father, it has to do with the mother. You see, all the time with dogs, if there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup', she continued. It was the final straw for Harry. Angered by Marge's comments about his mother, he slammed the plates down on the floor and yelled 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'. Marge was blissfully unaware that she was in for it. Harry had finally lost control of his magic. His uncontrollable rage caused him to inadvertently blow Marge up into a giant balloon. Eventually, she grew to the point that her necklace was destroyed and some of the buttons on her blouse came undone, knocking Dudley out. She then floated out of her chair and hit the ceiling. Marge then glided through the conservatory and up into the evening sky. A horrified Uncle Vernon attempted to pull her down, without success. We could hear him howling at the top of his lungs 'PLEEEEEEAAAAASE! MAAAAAAARGE! COME BAAAAAAAACK!'. Harry knew he was in for it, not only at the hands of the Dursleys, but even worse, at the hands of the Ministry; using magic outside Hogwarts was strictly forbidden. He tore from the dining room and sprinted up to his bedroom to pack his stuff and make a desperate bid for freedom.

Eugene and I both feared that Harry would never be able to return to the Wizarding World again, let alone Hogwarts, so we decided to rescue him from the Dursleys. We dressed in the most muggle-like fashion we could imagine. Having been sorted into Ravenclaw, we thought it would be essential to use our wit and ingenuity whenever possible. I was wearing a white sweater, a short blue skirt and a pair of blue sneakers, and I also decided to go sockless, while Eugene wore a grey business suit. We were both convinced that the Dursleys would be less suspicious if we dressed in a muggle-esque fashion. I pointed my magic wand on the front door of 4 Privet Drive and quietly said the unlocking charm 'Alohomora' to break in. Dudley was quick to alert his parents. They knew immediately that it would have something to with Harry. How could a muggle break into their house so easily? 'Good evening, Mr Dursley. My name is Rapunzel, Rapunzel Fitzherbert, and this is my husband, Eugene', I said, with a forced smile, and with all the patience I could muster. 'Rapunzel? I take it this is something to do with my nephew, Harry Potter?'. My smile faded as I sighed and said 'I'm afraid so, Sir'. Vernon had blown our cover. 'Dumbledore sent you here, didn't he?', he asked, growing increasingly suspicious. 'Yes, now where the hell is Harry?', I asked him with a stern expression. 'I would advise you to leave this house at once, please', he said, trying his best not to explode at us. 'We're not going anywhere until you hand Harry over!', Eugene barked back at Vernon. Vernon decided that there was no point in trying to stay calm, and so ensued a heated argument. 'WE ARE NOT LETTING POTTER GO BACK TO HOGWARTS! WE NEED TO KEEP HIM UNDER CONTROL!', Vernon roared. 'HE HAS MADE OUR LIVES A MISERY EVER SINCE HIS PARENTS GOT THEMSELVES BLOWN UP BY LORD VOLDYTHING!'. I know he was referring to Lord Voldemort. 'BUT HE DIDN'T DO SO ON PURPOSE, DURSLEY!', I growled back at him. 'YOU THINK THE WIZARDING KIND ARE FREAKS! WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!', Eugene continued. 'WELL LOOK WHAT POTTER DID TO MY BLOODY SISTER!', Vernon retorted. 'SHE INSULTED HIS PARENTS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!', I screamed, getting up close to Vernon and yelling only inches away from his face. 'You insolent little bitch', Vernon whispered. His voice was now eerily quiet, and I knew I had gone a step too far. Petunia and Dudley looked on, visibly concerned. For they knew what was about to happen. With a savage, thunderous roar, Vernon attempted to grab me. We both whipped out our wands, making him back off.

Our argument with Vernon had almost escalated into a violent confrontation. I was now growing increasingly angry at Vernon's defamatory remarks about not only Harry, but the wizarding kind as a whole. 'YOU ARE NOT TAKING HARRY BACK TO HOGWARTS, END OF BLOODY STORY! AND DON'T YOU DARE SUMMON THAT CRACKPOT OLD FOOL, ALBUS BUMBLEBI-'. I cut Vernon off before he could complete his sentence. He was about to refer to the great Albus Dumbledore as 'Albus Bumblebitch', and he had already referred to him as a 'crackpot old fool', the very words he had used to describe him when Hagrid first told Harry he would be under the finest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. Unfortunately for Vernon Dursley, there is one thing I have always had in common with Hagrid; a hatred of muggles insulting Dumbledore in such a way. I grabbed Vernon by his left shoulder and forced him into the wall, pointing my wand threateningly at him. 'I'm warning you, Dursley. If you ever speak ill of wizarding kind in front of me again, believe me, you're going to regret it', I said calmly. 'You're all mad, all of you', he responded, his ire building again. 'EVER SINCE WE GOT LANDED WITH HARRY BLOODY POTTER, YOU WIZARDS HAVE MADE OUR LIVES A MISERY BY ALLOWING HIM TO GO TO THIS INSANE SCHOOL AND TEACHING HIM TO USE MAGIC, AND THANKS TO YOU, WE CAN'T CON-BLOODY-TROL HIM ANYMORE!'. For me, it really was the final straw. He had already pushed Harry to the end of his rope, and now he had done the same to me. Instead of using magic, I resorted to the age-old muggle technique of physical combat. I punched Vernon in the jaw, so hard, that blood started pouring out. The punch knocked him backwards and into the dining table, but not before Dudley and Petunia caught him. We had now come to blows, just as Eugene had feared.


	3. Back To The Wizarding World

**Chapter 3: Back To The Wizarding World**

We both tore from the dining room and headed upstairs, as Vernon started venting his spleen over getting a dose of his own medicine. 'YOU BITCH!', he thundered. He then started blurting out defamatory nicknames of Hogwarts professors. 'YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, RAPUNZEL, AND SO WILL YOU, ALBUS BUMBLEBITCH, AND YOU RUBEUS FAT-GRID! I HAVE THE BLOODY RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I WANT ABOUT THE GODDAMN WIZARDING KIND, AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ATTACKING ME FOR SELF-BLOODY-EXPRESSION!', he screamed incoherently, pounding the dining table. We made it to the top of the landing and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. 'Harry?', I called. 'Who is it?', he asked. He sounded pretty nervous. 'It's alright, Harry. It's me, Rapunzel'. Harry let us into his room, and he was good and ready to escape. 'I take it Dumbledore sent you here?', he asked. 'Yes, he did. I think you can probably tell your uncle's definitely on the warpath', Eugene said. 'Yes, I heard everything', Harry replied. 'That fat asshole had the audacity to insult Dumbledore in front of me', I expressed. 'So, Hagrid isn't the only one who hates it when muggles speak ill of Dumbledore?'. 'I'm afraid not, Harry', I told him, laughing. 'Have you got all your stuff?', I asked. 'Yes. Now, we've got to get out of here before Vernon lays it on us', he said urgently. 'Yeah, I think we'd better move; you're uncle's absolutely livid', I added, as we left the room.

Harry carried his suitcase, while we went behind him down the stairs. Vernon could hear us coming down and so he ambushed us at the bottom of the stairs. Having just lost his sister at the hands of Harry's anger, and been humiliated and physically assaulted for slandering Dumbledore, to say he was 'on the warpath', as Eugene said, would be an understatement. 'YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK NOW! YOU PUT HER RIGHT!', he boomed at Harry at the top of his lungs. He had never seen his Uncle Vernon so enraged. 'No, she deserved what she got!', Harry angrily retorted. Vernon tried to grab hold of Harry's neck. Harry whipped out is wand as Eugene and I pushed Vernon away. Dudley and Petunia looked on, powerless to prevent what was happening. 'Keep away from me', Harry ordered, trying not to explode at Vernon as he had at Marge. 'You're not allowed to use magic outside school!', boasted Vernon, with a smug expression. 'Yeah, try us', Harry challenged him. Vernon was confident that he could keep Harry imprisoned at 4 Privet Drive because he was in danger of being excluded from Hogwarts. 'They won't let your back, now. You've nowhere to go', Vernon continued. 'I don't care', Harry retorted. 'Anywhere's better than here'. We then shuffled out of the front door and made a break for freedom. We could see the inflated Aunt Marge flying overhead. Harry knew only too well that students were forbidden from using magic outside school, and he was convinced he was about to be thrown out. And it wasn't the first time Harry had been in trouble with regards to muggle affairs; he and Ron Weasley had already been in serious trouble at school for flying the Weasleys' Ford Anglia to Hogwarts, as they had been seen by no less than seven muggles and found themselves on the verge of being excluded. This time, however, Harry was convinced his exclusion would be a certainty.

I could see Harry was concerned about his future in the Wizarding World, so I decided to talk to him once we were far enough away from Privet Drive. 'Look, Harry. I know you're worried that you're going to be excluded from Hogwarts, but I'm sure everyone will understand it wasn't intentional'. 'I hope you're right', he remarked wistfully. 'Would the Ministry ever send anyone to Azkaban for using magic if it was unintentional?', asked Eugene. 'I can only assume they wouldn't', Harry commented; for he was already growing suspicious of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Eugene and I had already made arrangements with the Weasleys to get back to Diagon Alley, but before they arrived, we suddenly came across a deserted playground. Suddenly, the wind started howling and a shaggy black dog suddenly appeared from the thicket, growling at Harry. We all thought it was going to bounce out at us. It soon disappeared, however, as Mr and Mrs Weasley pulled up in their flying Ford Anglia and disabled the invisibility setting. But before we left Harry, we felt the need to make sure Harry would be alright getting back to the Leaky Cauldron on his own. He said he would be fine as he would simply hail a black cab and try his best to keep a low profile. A few seconds later, the towering Knight Bus appeared from the clearing, as the Conductor, Stan Shunpike ushered Harry on-board. 'See you at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry', I told him, as Eugene and I got in with the Weasleys. Harry boarded the Knight Bus as we re-enabled the Ford's invisibility setting and flew off.

Aboard the Knight Bus, Shunpike gave Harry a ticket and told the driver, Ernie to continue. 'Yeah, take it away, Ernie! It's going to be a bumpy ride!', called an enthusiastic Dre Head with a Jamaican accent, as the Bus pulled away at breakneck speed. If this were a vehicle bound by muggle laws, it would be violating numerous traffic codes. The bus had to stop at one point just inches away from an old woman who was crossing the street, and then it hastily set off again at the same dangerous speed. It was here that Harry was informed of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban and that he was 'a big supporter of You-Know-Who', but Shunpike had no idea that it was Peter Pettigrew behind the betrayal, and not Sirius Black, and he wouldn't dare say Voldemort's name out loud. Shortly after, the Knight Bus came head-on with two double-decker buses. Thankfully, the enchanted vehicle was able to magically squeeze between the two oncoming vehicles. Eventually, Eugene and I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with Mr and Mrs Weasley, ahead of the Knight Bus, and finally disabled the invisibility setting. We saw the Knight Bus approaching. Ernie applied the brakes just in time to avoid a collision with an old Mercedes Benz, although it did still bump into the car, just hard enough to set off the alarm. Harry hauled his bag into the Leaky Cauldron and was greeted by Hagrid. Harry decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until his Third Year began in September. Ron Weasley was also there, but the rest of the Weasley family had yet to arrive, along with Hermione Granger. Nobody had anything to say about the incident at Privet Drive as many had yet to hear about it.

A few of the other Disney Princes and Princesses were also staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Two of them were Cinderella and her husband, Prince Kit; a pair of pure Hufflepuffs through and through, who started in 1983 and graduated in 1990, and whose ethics of hard work, patience and fairness made them both a perfect fit for that house, although Cinderella's determination and her desire for a greater life than the one she had been living until Kit came for her made her a potential Slytherin. They were also joined by their now-reformed stepsister, Anastasia Tremaine. When her mother Lady Tremaine and her sister Drizella used their time-turner to unravel Cinderella's happy ending by putting Anastasia in her place to marry Kit, Anastasia turned back on the manipulation she had endured and refused to marry Kit, to Cinderella's amazement. Tremaine then attempted to strike down Anastasia, but Cinderella protected her and the two finally mended their relationship. Cinderella was now a Princess, a professional witch, a wife, and a True Sister to Anastasia. Despite her ethics of kindness, Anastasia's bravery in defying her mother put her in Slytherin when she arrived in 1984, and she graduated in 1991. I felt sorry for Cinderella, Kit and Anastasia; they chose to take Muggle Studies as a subject from their third year onwards, but had the misfortune of being taught by Professor Quirrell. Another two were Aladdin and Jasmine, who had started in 1986 and only graduated at the end of the 1992/93 school year; a more determined and independent pair of royals than most than most, whose cunning and determination fit them firmly into Slytherin House. And finally, there were Ariel and Eric, who graduated alongside Aladdin and Jasmine. Ariel and Eric were both fiercely independent, almost to the point of Slytherin-esque disobedience, and whose brave and daring attitudes fit them into Gryffindor. Unfortunately for Aladdin, Jasmine, Ariel and Eric, they had the misfortune of not only being taught Muggle Studies by Professor Quirrell during their Third and Fourth Years, but also being taught DADA by Quirrell in their Sixth Year, and by the slightly lesser fiasco of a professor; Gidleroy Lockhart. They were all amazed at finally meeting the boy who lived, especially Cinderella. 'Hello, Harry. It's an honor to meet you', she said, shaking his hand. Harry was relieved to be in the company of the Princesses, but he had more pressing matters on his hands; his sentence for using magic on Aunt Marge. Harry was taken up to Room 11 and waited to hear his fate, at the hands of Cornelius Fudge…


	4. The Uncertainty Continues

**Chapter 4: The Uncertainty Continues**

In Room 11, Harry found to his relief that his beloved pet owl, Hedwig had been dropped off for him. 'A fine bird you've got there, Harry', a voice was heard to remark. Harry turned to his right and saw, to his horror, Cornelius Fudge, the power-hungry Minister of Magic standing there with a surprisingly warm look on his face. He expected to be given a stern warning not to use magic outside Hogwarts again, but Fudge felt the need to assure Harry that he would not be excluded. 'I don't understand. I broke the law; underage wizards are forbidden from using magic at home', he nervously remarked. 'Come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts', Fudge explained, like a true muggle politician with something to hide. 'On the other hand, running away from home like that, given the state of things, was very, very irresponsible', he continued. 'The state of things?', asked a confused Harry. 'We have a murderer on the loose', Fudge added. 'Sirius Black, you mean. But what's he got to do with me?', Harry asked, eager to find out what was really going on. Fudge, with his best smile stated 'Oh, nothing at all, Harry. You're safe, and that's what matters. You'll be on your way back to Hogwarts, in a few weeks' time'. Little did Fudge know that Eugene and I were covertly listening to this conversation. We both only too well that Fudge was lying; Sirius was Harry's godfather, but we wouldn't dare tell Harry until we reunited with Sirius and Professor Lupin. But on the bright side, at least Harry did not have the misfortune of receiving a life sentence in Azkaban and living an even worse life than the one he lived under the Dursleys.

On September 1st, the day finally came when it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny some of their fellow Gryffindors, along with a few of us Princesses all gathered at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast. A large black kettle hovered over the table filling up everyone's mugs with tea. Harry had been to Diagon Alley to buy all his new school supplies and was now ready to return. But Mr Weasley had a few words of caution for Harry. He pulled him aside and took him into shadowy corner of the dining room. He felt the need to ask my consent for him to ask. I nodded in agreement and followed Arthur. 'Harry, there are many within the Ministry who would discourage us from divulging such information, but we feel you need to know exactly what's happening', I told Harry. 'You are in danger, Harry. Grave danger', Arthur warningly added. Harry was quick to ask whether it would have anything to do with Sirius Black, to which I responded by asking what Harry actually knew about Sirius. All Harry knew at the time was that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, but he had no idea why. Arthur then started to divulge the truth, keeping his voice down so the rest of the Leaky Cauldron couldn't hear him. 'Thirty years ago, when you stopped...', he began to say. Harry felt the need to ask if it might have been Voldemort. 'Voldem-', he began to ask. 'Don't say his name, Harry', I said cautiously. Arthur continued. 'When you stopped You-Know-Who, Black lost everything, but to this day, he remains a faithful servant, and as far has he's concerned, you are the only person standing in the way of the Dark Lord returning to power. And that is why he has escaped from Azkaban, to find you. 'And kill me?', Harry asked, growing increasingly concerned. I felt the need to make sure Harry would not want to hunt down Sirius. 'Harry, I want you to promise both of us that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Black'. 'Rapunzel, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me', he asked in return. Arthur and I were now willing to trust Harry not to go looking for Sirius.

Later that morning, we escorted the students staying at the Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross Station, where the Hogwarts express was about to pull out. As a potential candidate for Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, I was allowed to board the Hogwarts Express for the trip. The journey to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful, however, as the train entered the Scottish Highlands, the trip took a turn for the worse. The climate had turned to a miserable British shower as the train thundered through through the valleys and mountains, and past the pristine lakes at breakneck speed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in a compartment directly next to mine, discussing why Sirius Black would want to murder Harry, of all wizards. Their conversation was cut short when the train came to a sudden halt, halfway across the viaduct Harry and Ron glided over when they stole the flying Ford Anglia to reach Hogwarts. Panic ensued among some of the younger students as the lights started to flicker for a few minutes. Eventually, the power supply cut out completely, and the train was boarded by towering cloaked figures with slimy, grey skin, hovering through the cabin, their faces hidden by their hoods. We thought we should have alerted the driver but decided not to bother. I realized that these creatures took a peculiar interest in Harry. One of them floated into his compartment, ignoring Ron and Hermione and started sucking Harry's head away. I tried to intervene, but Eugene held me back. Then, Professor Lupin awoke, right on cue and cast the spell 'Expecto Patronum' to deal with the vicious creature. He explained to Harry that these horrible beings were Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, who had stopped the train to look for Sirius Black. He gave Harry some chocolate, as it was a good remedy to reduce the after-effects of an encounter with a Dementor.

We then finally arrived at Hogwarts. All students from their second year onwards arrived via a fleet of carriages, while the First Years arrived via boats sailing across the Great Lake, led by Hagrid. The gloomy weather continued to permeate the Highlands, much to my disappointment, but our spirits were soon lifted when we arrived at the Start-Of-Term Feast. As a potential DADA substitute for Lupin, I had the fortune of being sat on the High Table with all the teachers. One of them was the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid, and another was my long-time favourite of all the Hogwarts staff; Professor McGonagall. Despite being sorted into Ravenclaw, McGonagall was ironically my favourite staff member, behind Dumbledore, of course. We were all well-catered for with a magnificent feast including roast beef, roast chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled and roasted potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy and ketchup, followed by a wonderful dessert including blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding, and to everyone' amazement, flaming kiwi cups. After the feast, and after announcing the new teachers, Dumbledore had a warning for all students about the Dementors' presence in the Wizarding World. 'Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban'. Some students started whispering apprehensively among themselves at Dumbledore's announcement. Eugene and I were especially concerned; they had already tried to attack Harry on the Hogwarts Express, so Lupin had to step in. 'The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, a word of caution; you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities, and the Dementors are vicious creatures. They will make no distinction between the one they hunt and the one who gets in there way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you not to approach them under any circumstances. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving'. We were all growing increasingly concerned about what may happen should a Dementor abandon their orders not to enter the grounds and go for a student. 'But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light', Dumbledore remarked. 'Now of to bed, pip pip', he said. We all left the room. Having heard Dumbledore's inspirational remarks, I tried not to worry about the Dementors disobeying Ministry orders not to enter the Hogwarts grounds.


	5. Disappointment and Realisation

**Chapter 5: Disappointment and Realisation**

After Sirius Black attempted to enter the Gryffindor Tower by frightening the Fat Lady's portrait, Dumbledore and Filch sent all students to sleep in the Great Hall while the staff carried out an investigation. During the night, I went down into the Great Hall with Dumbledore and Snape and discussed who would be taking over the Defence Against The Dark Arts post. Snape, understandably commented that the appointment of Professor Lupin may have been dangerous. Dumbledore denied his accusation, but we all still believed Harry could be in danger. Much to my disappointment, Dumbledore told me it would be better to give Snape a chance to take over from Lupin, as it would be essential to have a more experienced Professor. As far as Snape was concerned, Lupin and I were both that he's incapable of teaching, as he felt the need to wise Third Years up about animagi. Lupin and McGonagall were both animagi; Lupin was a werewolf and McGonagall was a grey tabby. Over the next few months, the mystery surrounding Sirius Black continued to unfold. At one point, despite Harry not having consent from the Dursleys to visit Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron and I both sneaked into Hogsmeade and overheard a conversation in the Three Broomsticks pub about Sirius, that he was his godfather and his parents' best friend. During the conversation, I whispered to Harry that Black had divulged the Potters' secret whereabouts to Voldemort and murdered their mutual friend Peter Pettigrew. Of course, I was only doing this to keep Harry under the illusion that it was Sirius Black who allowed the Potters to die.

The Holidays passed by. As usual, Harry chose to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of winter. Professor Lupin, meanwhile began to instruct Harry on how to fend off the Dementors using the 'Expecto Patronum' charm. One night, Harry was caught using the Marauder's Map and seeing Peter Pettigrew's name. An unimpressed Lupin summoned Harry back to his classroom. He confiscated the map and told him it was irresponsible of Harry to wander around with evidence which could be used for Black's capture. But the trio were soon back in good spirit for one reason; the upcoming Quidditch finale. Having lost a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff thanks to a Dementor, Harry was able to defeat Slytherin House, as he had done the previous two years, without the Dementors on his case. Meanwhile, having lost my opportunity to become DADA substitute for Professor Lupin, I was given the opportunity to be Hagrid's assistant in his Care of Magical Creatures classes, which was a source of light relief for me. Snape, meanwhile, continued to impart his disquieting knowledge in DADA lessons, much to Harry's disappointment.

Shortly after the students took their End-Of-Year Exams, Buckbeak was sentenced to death. Ron eventually received his pet rat, Scabbers back from Hagrid, although shortly afterwards, he escaped to the Whomping Willow, along with the Grim and Hermione's cat Crookshanks. The trio followed the three animals through a secret passage and wound up in the Shrieking Shack, and to their amazement, the shaggy black dog revealed itself to be Sirius Black; the one accused of allowing Voldemort to kill the Potters. Lupin, Eugene and I emerged and revealed that Scabbers was in fact Peter Pettigrew; Voldemort's true accomplice. Lupin and Sirius both prepared to strike down Pettigrew, but Harry and I prevented them. We headed back to the castle, although Lupin succumbed to the full moon and turned into his werewolf form. He was distracted from attacking Sirius by a distant howling sound. Unfortunately, however, Harry and Sirius were both attacked by Dementors. When he woke up in hospital, he and Hermione decided to use the time-turner to save Sirius from potential imprisonment again and set Buckbeak free by using the time-turner, but Buckbeak protected them. Harry then saved his past-self and Sirius from the Dementors and rescued Sirius, where they had a moment of earnest contemplation. Although Sirius would be back on the run, still wanted and without proof of his innocence, at least he was free and safe, albeit anonymously.

Harry and Hermione then returned to the castle and I congratulated him for his efforts. I also felt the need to apologize to him for not divulging the truth about Sirius and Pettigrew. 'Now, look, Harry. I want to apologize for not telling you the truth about Sirius'. 'It's fine, Rapunzel. I can understand why you would want to keep it a secret'. The following day, we were all in for some bad news, though. Unfortunately for Harry, to his disappointment, Lupin felt the need to resign, for fear of a massive uproar starting if parents found out their kids were being taught by a werewolf. Harry may have been concerned about Lupin, but he was convinced that none of his efforts had done anything to ensure the safety of Sirius Black. 'Why do you look so miserable, Harry?', asked Lupin. 'None of it made any difference. Pettigrew got away, for God's sake'. 'Didn't make any bloody difference?', remarked an incredulous Lupin. 'Harry, it made all the difference in the world; you helped uncover the truth and you saved an innocent wizard from a terrible sentence', he replied. 'And as I am no longer your teacher, I do not have one iota of guilt about letting you have the map. So, this is goodbye. I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then, mischief managed', he concluded as He left the room. Harry was still disappointed about Lupin feeling the need to go into hiding, but to take the matter off his mind, Harry had received the lucrative Firebolt from Sirius, and also a permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. Eugene and I had our own Firebolts and decided to join Harry. For a while at least, the prospect of Dark Wizards returning vanished from our minds as we glided freely over the vast mountains and lakes surrounding Hogwarts. The Wizarding World was once again safe from the Death Eaters, for the moment...


	6. Evil Resurfaces

**Chapter 6: Evil Resurfaces**

The Summer rolled around and Harry headed back to Little Whinging. The poor boy had to endure another 2 months of misery in 4 Privet Drive. Harry had protected the Philosopher's Stone, closed the Chamber of Secrets and freed his godfather from Azkaban, but on August 16th, 1994, over in the North Yorkshire village of Little Hangleton, life in the Wizarding Community Of Great Britain was about to take a turn for the worse. At the old Riddle House, the elderly Frank Bryce was still the groundskeeper, as he had been for the past 50 years. He suddenly saw a strange light flickering in one of the windows. Frank went over to investigate. He was convinced it was a few kids from across the street who regularly disturbed him. He moseyed up the stairs to deal with the little fools. As he climbed the stairwell, however, he started to realize that something was awry. Frank overhead the voice of Tom Riddle, who had now grown up. He was now known all over the world by a name which nobody would dare to speak; Lord Voldemort. He and Peter Pettigrew were now planning to capture Harry Potter again, to prevent him from bringing an end to the Death Eaters movement. While he was spying on Voldemort, Frank was unaware he was being spied on by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. He was beckoned into the room by Pettigrew as a guest. He felt the need to inform the muggle authorities of Voldemort's activities, but was horrified when he saw the small, frail figure sitting in the armchair. Voldemort then pointed his wand and yelled 'AVADA KEDAVRA', ending the poor man's life. Back in his house, the gas kettle which had just been boiled went off. If the Wizarding World thought Voldemort was now behind them for good, now that Sirius Black had been dealt with, they were blissfully unaware that their luck was about to change.

Meanwhile, having been rescued from the Dursleys by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry was staying at the Weasley Burrow near Ottery St Catchpole in South Devon, with Ron and Hermione. Cinderella and Anastasia were also there, while Kit was helping Arthur Weasley with some maintenance on his Ford Anglia. Eugene and I used the Floo Powder network to join them for breakfast. Harry awoke that morning feeling a horrible pain in his scar, having had a dream about the events which unfolded 4 days earlier. Hermione woke him up with a candle, as Anastasia rushed over to check him out. 'Harry, Harry, are you alright?', she asked. 'Yes, I'm still in one piece, but I had such a horrible dream'. Harry was not willing to express that his dream was about Voldemort. Hermione tried to wake Ron Weasley and impatiently told him that breakfast was ready. At the table, we discussed the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Cinderella confessed that her husband, Kit was now an avid Quidditch player. 'Kit was actually the seeker for Hufflepuff in his final year, and so Hufflepuff scored a victory against Slytherin. I have always had a love-hate relationship with Slytherin House, to be honest'. 'Why's that?', asked an interested Harry. 'I personally think Snape is a very irresponsible Head of House, but Slytherin does have some good in it. They value determination and resourcefulness'. Harry started to think that maybe he was being too hard on Slytherin. Anastasia then had a confession to make about her sorting. 'The Sorting Hat had a rather hard time sorting me; at first, it wanted to sort me into Gryffindor for my bravery, but then it thought I was a bit of a rebel, because I defied Lady Tremaine when she tried to have me marry Kit instead of Cinderella. And so I was sorted into Slytherin'. Harry, however, then started to have thoughts about the terrible dream he had the previous night, but tried to ignore them. His scar started to sting again, although it wasn't quite as painful, and it eased off after a few seconds. Fred and George Weasley were probably most excited about the Cup. They could hardly contain themselves.

After our relatively light breakfast, we headed off to the Portkey which would transport us to the site of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup on Dartmoor, one of the most deserted stretches of land in Wizarding Britain. It helped that it was away from muggle settlements, otherwise the muggle authorities would be alerted to our presence and an uproar would begin. Along the way, we encountered Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff who was now in his final year. He had wished to become engaged with Anastasia Tremaine during his Sixth Year, but was disappointed when Anastasia stated she was already in love with a baker she met back in Cinderella's kingdom. We then grabbed hold of the Portkey and were transported to the Quidditch World Cup. And there, lying before us was a vast campsite of wizards from almost every major wizarding settlement. 'Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup', announced Mrs Weasley. Almost every major wizarding community had signed up for the event. There, we encountered Ariel, Eric, Aladdin and Jasmine again. We were looking forward to this magnificent event. Players glided over our heads, and even Harry himself was in awe at such a sight. The boy had only lived in the Wizarding World for 4 years. Cinderella, Anastasia and Kit, ironically, were big supporters of the Australian team, while Eugene and I were prominent supporters of Germany, and Aladdin and Jasmine supported Israel. As for Ariel and Eric, their loyalty lay with Ireland. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family were all staying in one tent. Cinderella, Jasmine, Anastasia, Ariel and I were all staying in another tent, while all the Princes were staying in another tent directly across from ours. Harry couldn't help but remark 'I love magic'. He was still in awe at these amazing sights. We unpacked our stuff. Jasmine was curious as to why Dumbledore couldn't attend. 'Why can't Dumbledore show up?', she asked. 'I think he's got far more important things on his hands; he's one of the world's greatest and most powerful wizards. And Hogwarts has got that 'Triwizard Tournament coming up', Cinderella answered. 'It's a good thing Harry isn't here; I don't want to give the game away', she remarked.

On August 18th, the matches kicked off. Many countries such as Japan, Israel and Germany were defeated early on. Japan by Scotland, Israel by England and Germany by Wales. After the match between Germany and Wales, I had a comment to make. Eugene and I were having a pint of butterbeer with the Weasley Twins. I remarked 'You Brits are just too good'. To Cinderella and Kit's delight, Brazil was flattened by Australia, which put them through to a semi-final match against Wales. But, before long, the other British nations' luck changed; England were soon beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg, and Ireland lost to France. Ireland were now out of the running, much to Ariel and Eric's horror. However, Wales won to Uganda, and they were already front-runners for the upcoming match against Australia, who were currently one of the best-performing teams in the Cup. Cinderella, Anastasia and Kit were looking forward to the next Semi-final match between Wales and Australia. That match happened on August 24th, and Anastasia was genuinely pumped. The self-obsessed Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced the beginning of the match. Australia's emblem was a gloved hand with the Australian flag ingrained in it, reaching the snitch, with a pilgrim ship on top, while Wales' emblem was that of as Welsh common green dragon. Australia were simply too fast for Wales to be able to keep up with them. Australia were 50 points ahead of Wales and managed to stretch a lead of 120-70, while also catching the snitch. Kit cried out 'Australia is victorious', and the entire crowd on the side supporting Australia erupted into a massive cheer. On the other side of the stadium, Hermione Granger was unimpressed. 'Australia are kicking our arses. We are doing so badly', she commented, laughing at Wales' defeat. Then, the following day, the finale came; Australia vs Bulgaria. This time, the stadium was filled to its full capacity. Extra Aurors had to be drafted in for security purposes. The Minister of Magic once again showed up, and fired a spell of firecrackers into the air to kick things off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's support lay with Bulgaria. They pointed to a dashing-looking seeker. 'Who's that?', asked Ginny. 'That, there is the best seeker in the world', Ron replied. They all cheered when his name was announced; 'Victor Krum!'. Things were going quite well for Australia. 'This will be a day long remembered, Kit', Cinderella remarked. 'Indeed it will. Come on, Australia, finish the job!', he cheered. The Australian Chaser scored the first goal of the match. After another two Australian goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then the Australian Seeker was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue playing after the aid of some Australian mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later, Australia had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This penalty led to anarchy within the match. 'How did this match manage to descend into chaos so quickly, asked a baffled Anastasia. Another penalty was awarded to Australia and referee Hassan Mostafa being distracted by the Veela. One of the Australian Keepers sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Miller then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Australia still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. The Australia team performed a lap of honour before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box. 'I know you could do it, Australia', Cinderella proudly said. Before long, we were all back at our tents, but the air of celebration soon faded away when a loud bang was heard. All of us continued celebrating for a minute, but then, Mr Weasley told Harry and the Weasley family that it was not the Irish getting their pride on. Jasmine stepped outside to see what was going on. 'My God, the Aussies are really laying it on thick!', I commented. Having surveyed the chaos, Jasmine burst back in. 'It's not the Australians. We've got to get out of here at once'. We all emerged into the open to find that the Death Eaters had arrived and were reeking havoc. 'Get back to the Portkey, all of you and stick together!', ordered Mr Weasley. We split up into three groups; Harry, Ron and Hermione went with Eugene, Cinderella, Kit, Anastasia and I, Ariel and Eric went with Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny, and Aladdin and Jasmine went with Mrs Weasley. We all went down separate roots. We all fled into the woods, but along the way, our group ran into Draco and Lucius Malfoy, who openly called Hermione Granger a mudblood. Anastasia was incensed at his racist remarks. Eventually, we all reunited in the woods, a few kilometres away from the camp and heard someone in the distance chanting 'Morsmordre', as watch the Dark Mark float into the sky. Some of us were reeling in horror at the attack; we were convinced the Death Eaters would have gone into hiding by now.

After the horror of the Death Eaters' attack, The Ministry arrived. They determined that none of us had any involvement in the casting of the Dark Mark when we stated we went into hiding during the chaos. We returned to find that a few of the tents, including ours had resisted the effects of the attack. 'What exactly is the Dark Mark, Rapunzel', Harry questioned. 'It's a sign that Voldemort's supporters leave whenever they murder someone', I told him. Mr Weasley ordered bedtime. 'Come on, I think it's time we tried to get some sleep'. We headed back into our tents, but I couldn't get to sleep, and neither could Harry. We both knew damn well that Voldemort was making a new plan to return. Even without the Philosopher's Stone, or Tom Riddle's Diary, Voldemort still had other sources of life at his disposal. The fate of the Wizarding World was about to change...


	7. A Surprise Champion

**Chapter 7: A Surprise Champion**

After the chaos of the Death Eaters' attack, Cornelius Fudge, as usual, buried his head in the sand and tried to pretend the whole ordeal never happened in the first place; all for the sake of maintaining his credibility as Minister of Magic. He forbad the Daily Prophet from publishing a single word about the ordeal, and he wouldn't dare let them publish anything about the Dark Mark being cast. When reading a copy of the Prophet in the Leaky Cauldron a few days later, Harry and I were both incensed at the very idea of Cornelius Fudge trying to maintain his authority in such a way. 'He thinks he can always talk his way out of trouble, doesn't he?', I quietly remarked to Harry. 'I'm afraid you're right', he replied. We knew only too well that the Ministry would never wish to acknowledge these unfortunate events. Whilst we were having breakfast, I received a howler from Dumbledore about my position at Hogwarts. The howler floated graceful around the room, as Dumbledore's calming voice said 'Dear Professor Fitzherbert. In light of recent events within our world I would like to inform you about your continuance as a Hogwarts Professor. I feel you have the right to know the future of the Defence Against The Dark Arts post. I feel you ought to know that, whilst you will not be able to take over Defence Against The Dark Arts post, as I feel my old friend, Professor Alastor Moody has more of the necessary experience for this particular area of education in the magical arts, you will still be able to work here. You have the right to know that in spite of your absence from the DADA post, your efforts to protect our world from the Dark Forces are still universally appreciated. I feel you should also be assured that you will be able to continue working as an assistant to Hagrid in Care Of Magical Creatures classes, and I would like to thank you for bringing this to my attention. I am confident that you now fully understand the circumstances of certain teaching positions at Hogwarts in light of recent events. Yours sincerely, Professor Dumbledore'. I felt much more comfortable once the howler had spoken. 'I'm glad Dumbledore told you how our world really feels about you, Blondie', Eugene commented. 'So am I. I'm glad he understands my disappointment', I replied.

The following morning, we all headed to King's Cross Station and got the Hogwarts Express back to Hogsmeade. After our encounter with the Dementors the previous year, we were relieved to find that our trip was relatively uneventful. As the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station, we disembarked and eagerly made our way to the awaiting carriages, which pulled us to Hogwarts Castle. The Triwizard Tournament being held that year ment we weren't the only ones staying at Hogwarts; we soon saw an abraxan-pulled carriage gliding onto the grounds. Inside were a group of Seventh Year students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, based in France, accompanied by their headmistress; Madam Maxime. And shortly thereafter, emerging from the Great Lake came an enchanted galleon, occupied by the proud sons of the Durmstrang Institute based in Scandinavia, headed up by their highmaster; Igor Karkaroff. Fred Weasley couldn't help but remark 'That's not something you see every day', as he saw the Durmstrang Ship emerging from the depths. Soon, we were all assembled in the Great Hall for the Start-Of-Term Feast, where Dumbledore announced the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. After the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore started his speech. 'Now that we're all settled in, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home, this year, but home to some very special guests, as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen this year to host a legendary event; the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, this event brings three schools together for a series of magical contests. A single student is chosen from each school to be selected. Let me be clear, however. I chosen, you stand alone, and trust me when I say that these tasks are not for the faint of heart. But more on that later. For now, please join us in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime'. The Beauxbatons entered the room and gracefully danced up the aisles. Many of the Hogwarts students were pretty damn impressed. Dumbledore then announced the arrival of Durmstrang. 'And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff'. The Durmstrangs marched into the room with Karkaroff in tow, twirling their staffs around and occasionally stabbing them into the ground. It was an impressive display for everyone. We knew at once that these guys were made of stern stuff. The feast then began, and some more exotic dishes were added to appeal to our foreign guests' tastes.

After a short while, Alastor Moody turned up. He was an ex-member of the Order Of The Phoenix who fought alongside Dumbledore during the first Wizarding War against the Death Eaters. The order was dissolved shortly after Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, and Harry was delivered to the Dursleys. His appearance suddenly triggered a thunderstorm to brew on the ceiling above. There was a brief uproar, until Moody pointed his wand at the ceiling to weather it. 'Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody', Ron nervously remarked. 'I think it's Alastor Moody', Hermione added. Moody's mechanical eye suddenly focussed in on Harry, which shuddered everyone. It seems he too had a peculiar admiration for the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore then announced the arrival of one of Fudge's closest allies; Barty Crouch S.R to explain some of the regulations of the Triwizard Tournament. 'After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that no student under the age of 17 should be allowed to submit their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final', he explained. The entire school erupted into an ecstasy of ranting and grumbling. Students hurled insults at Crouch, left right and centre. 'That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!', barked Fred Weasley. Dumbledore stepped forward, calmly pointed his wand skyward and casually set off a few purple firecrackers to bring silence. All the ranting calmed down after a few seconds. 'I understand you may feel this regulation is unfair, but it *has* been put in place for your safety', he calmly and passively stated. Standing in front of him was a large silvery package. He used magic to unwrap the veil to reveal...the Goblet Of Fire; the judge of the Triwizard Tournament which would select students' names. Dumbledore explained its purpose to the student body. 'The Goblet Of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament should merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun'. And so began the tension.

Mad-Eye Moody took over DADA after Lupin's abrupt departure from Hogwarts. He wanted to wise the kids up on the dangers of Dark Wizardry. One of his first plans was to introduce the three Unforgivable Curses. 'How many Unforgivable Curses are there?', he asked. 'Three, Sir, and they're so named because they're unforgivable', Hermione responded. She was about to add that they would earn a wizard a one-way ticket to Azkaban, although Moody revealed it before she could complete her sentence. Used to burying their heads in the sand, the Ministry of Magic refused to teach Hogwarts students about the dark arts using a practical approach. Moody on the other hand was growing increasingly apprehensive about Voldemort's future within the Wizarding World and was determined to make every effort to prepare Hogwarts students for a potential conflict. 'You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!', he roared. 'You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr Finnegan!'. Seamus Finnegan carelessly remarked that Moody could 'see out of the back of his head'. Moody then added that he could also hear across classrooms, punctuating his point by throwing a piece of chalk at Seamus. He then summoned up Ronald Weasley to the front of the room and used a spider on him to demonstrate the first Unforgivable Curse; the Imperius Curse. Moody used this particular curse on the spider to make it crawl all over the students' heads, which traumatized many of them. Neville Longbottom then brought up the Cruciatus Curse, a curse designed to cause physical and mental pain in its victim. And then finally, to everyone's astonishment, Moody used the most dreaded curse imaginable in the Wizarding World; the Killing Curse. He aimed his wand at the spider and yelled 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'. He remarked 'Only one person is known to have survived this curse, and he's sitting in this room'. Moody then moved over to Harry and looked him dead in the eye; for he himself was the boy who lived. His mechanical eye then then twitched, and he took a sip from a vile of potion. Perhaps Mad-Eye Moody was not all he seemed.

On Halloween Night, the entire student body gathered in the Great Hall again. The Goblet Of Fire was to select their names for the long-anticipated Tournament. Dumbledore stepped forward to make his announcement. 'Now the moment you've all been waiting for; the Champions' Selection!'. Dumbledore slowly waved his arm to turn down all the torches in the Great Hall. He then walked slowly towards the Goblet as its cyan flames crackled and roared. The flames then turned pink and erupted upwards, launching a small piece of parchment out. The first name was about to be selected. 'The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour', he announced. The flames died down for a moment as everyone cheered for Fleur. They then roared up again to reveal the next champion. 'The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum!'. Another cheer rose through the Great Hall. And then finally came the Hogwarts Champion. 'The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!'. Cedric took his parchment as he received a thunderous applause from the entire crowd. Dumbledore then prepared to reveal the prize for the competition. 'Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory; the Triwizard Cup!'. Dumbledore pointed at a large blanket. It suddenly unfolded itself to reveal the Triwizard Cup; the ultimate chalice of victory. However, to everyone's amazement, the flames of the Goblet soon started to erupt again, and spat out another piece of parchment with the last name anyone would expect to be written on it; 'Harry Potter'. Dumbledore whispered his name with a hint of astonishment in his voice. He then spoke up and asked Harry to step forward. 'Harry Potter, come up to the front if you please'. 'No, how the hell could this happen?!', yelled a clearly shuddered Hagrid in utter disbelief. 'Harry, your name *has* come out', Professor McGonagall then called. Harry slowly paced up toward the front of the room and shakingly took the parchment from Dumbledore. The Great Hall had descended into an eerie silence, asid from a few voices of older students ridiculing Harry for being underaged. Dumbledore was clearly shaken by how the name of Fourth Year student could possibly have come out of the Goblet when he had put an age barrier around it.

Harry descended down the stairs and into the Trophy Room, where the three other champions were waiting; all of whom were surprised to see a 14 year-old student in the room with them. Silence continued to permeate the room for a few minutes. However, the silence was soon broken when Eugene and I raced into the room at breakneck speed to check up on Harry. The poor guy was clearly shuddered by what had just happened. He had no intention whatsoever of having his name selected. 'Harry, are you okay?!', I asked in a shivering tone. 'I'm afraid not, Rapunzel. How the hell could that Goblet have ejected my name when I hadn't even touched it?!'. 'I agree, Harry. It's absolutely preposterous for that to happen', I replied. Professor Dumbledore then slowly opened the door and moseyed forward towards Harry, remaining eerily quiet. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall soon followed behind, both in awe at Harry being selected, although Snape's disbelief was even more profound. When Dumbledore reached Harry, he put his hand on his shoulder and calmly asked 'Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet Of Fire?'. Harry replied 'No, Sir', as he looked back at Dumbledore, trying to discern the expression of unease behind his half-moon spectacles. 'And you didn't ask any of the older students do it for you?', he asked again. 'No, Sir'. 'Alright, I just needed to make absolutely sure you did not purposely attempt to submit your name'. Soon, Madame Maxime burst in with Igor Karkaroff, Mad-Eye Moody and Barty Crouch S.R in tow. 'But of course he's lying', Madame Maxime snarled. 'The hell he is!', Mad Eye Moody retorted. 'The Goblet Of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object; only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could've hoodwinked it; magic far beyond the talents of a Fourth Year!'. 'And nobody could've crossed that age line', Professor McGonagall added. 'You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad Eye', Karkaroff butted in, to which Moody retorted by saying that it was once his way to think as Dark Wizards did. 'Alastor, that really doesn't help', I said warningly. 'The rules are absolute', Crouch S.R began to explain. 'The Goblet Of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion'. Harry soon moseyed back upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room where the entire house was celebrating...with the exception of his long-time friend, Ron Weasley, who continued to mire himself in utter disbelief at Harry being elected. And the champions only had until November 24th to figure out what to do to prepare for the First Task. Things were only becoming harder from here on in...


	8. Wading Into The Storm

**Chapter 8: Wading Into The Storm**

Still recovering from the shock at being selected, Harry had only a few weeks to prepare for the First Task. And many students from Slytherin believed he had cheated his way into the Tournament, rather than putting his name into the Goblet by force. The stress was making it hard for Harry to concentrate during most of his lessons, as particularly noticed by Professor Snape. Dumbledore and McGonagall could both understand the stress Harry was enduring, but not Snape. The three highest-ranking professors; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all confused as to what to do with Harry. McGonagall desperately wanted to pull Harry out of the Tournament for his own safety; 'Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete', she pleaded. 'I'm afraid the Ministry has dictated the rules', Dumbledore said firmly. Snape had his own suggestions which made McGonagall shudder; 'Headmaster, I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold'. It horrified me as well. 'Do nothing?! Offer him up as bait?!', yelled an incredulous McGonagall. 'Harry is just a boy, not a piece of meat, Professor!', I added. But Dumbledore was unfazed by our criticisms and felt Snape was in the right; 'I agree...with Severus'. I felt Dumbledore had taken one too many risks in this case. He also asked Mad-Eye Moody to keep an eye on Harry for the duration of the Tournament. 'Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is...knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are'.

During that week's issue of the Daily Prophet, the paper elaborated on Harry's selection as a Triwizard Champion, naming it a 'Teenage Tragedy'. Later that day, Harry spoke to Sirius Black, who had now been on the run for almost 6 months. Sirius had a warning for Harry that whoever put his name in the Goblet was someone not to be trusted. He was convinced that after the Death Eaters' attack on Dartmoor, and Harry's name coming out of the Goblet Of Fire, Hogwarts was no longer safe, even under Dumbledore's leadership. At one point, Sirius said 'I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater. And no one, I repeat, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his OWN son to Azkaban'. 'Do you think one of them put my name in the Goblet?', Harry asked. 'I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet Harry but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament', Sirius answered. Sirius urged Harry to keep his friends close, which was virtually impossible now that he had lost the trust of Ron Weasley. And that was hardly the only flack Harry had to endure. Most of Hogwarts, aside from Gryffindor, had now turned to support Cedric Diggory. Many Slytherins were now wearing badges expressing their support for Cedric, which soon turned to badges insulting Harry. Students hurled insults at Harry left, right and centre, as he traversed the hallways and courtyards of the castle. Before long, Harry ran into his old enemy, Draco Malfoy, who had a sickening insult for him; 'Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE!'. 'I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic', Harry angrily retorted. Malfoy was about to go after Harry in response to this insult, but Mad-Eye Moody turned up and transfigured him into a ferret. Professor McGonagall soon arrived on the scene. 'Professor Moody, what are you doing?', she asked. 'I'm teaching', he replied. 'Is that...Is that a student?!', Professor McGonagall demanded to know. But Moody stood his ground. 'Technically, it's a ferret'. Draco was crawling up everyone's clothes. At one point, he crawled up Vincent Crabbe's trousers. Gregory Goyle tried to remove Draco, but to no avail. McGonagall then took the opportunity to restore Malfoy. 'My father will hear about this!', Draco growled at Moody.' 'I COULD TELL YOU STORIES ABOUT YOUR FATHER THAT COULD CURL EVEN YOUR GREASY HAIR, BOY! IT DOESN'T END HERE!', Moody retorted, as the whole of Slytherin House fled. Professor McGonagall had to rein Moody in; 'Alastor, we NEVER use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely, Dumbledore told you that?'. 'Might've mentioned it', Moody answered. 'Well, you will do well to remember it', McGonagall retorted. She shen turned around and shooed the other students away.

After all the humiliation, Harry met up with Hagrid, who was now dating Madam Maxime. Hagrid introduced Harry to the four dragons he was to compete against in the First Task. Charlie Weasley and other Ministry members had been called in to prepare the dragons and keep them under control. Hagrid told Harry that each Champion would have to steal an egg and get past their assigned beast with it, but reassured him that the keepers would be there to maintain control over the dragons. On November 24th, the day of the First Task came, marking the official beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry was forced to confront the Hungarian Horntail, he managed to summon his Firebolt and fly with the Golden Egg. The dragon broke free of its controllers' shackles and gave chase to Harry throughout the Hogwarts grounds, and doing some minor damage to the castle itself. Eventually, however, Harry used his wand to jinx the dragon into hitting a bridge leading to the Forbidden Forest, causing it to collapse. Harry had successfully taken the Golden Egg and won first place in the First Task. Ron eventually came to acknowledge that Harry would never have knowingly put himself into such danger beforehand, and the two began talking again, along with Hermione Granger. As an Auror, I looked on with relief, but also a hint of concern as the three started to bond together again. 'I do worry about Harry at times', I professed. 'So do I, but to be fair, we all do', Eugene replied. Hagrid happened to be standing by us. He added 'We all know something is coming, Punzie, but quite what, nobody can be certain'. We knew that after the Dark Mark, and Harry being unwittingly entered into the Tournament, things in the Wizarding World were set to become more dangerous and uncertain from here on in...


	9. An Unexpected Holiday

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Holiday**

In early December, Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet was banned from the Hogwarts grounds by Dumbledore for fabricating horrible stories about numerous students. For example, not only had she published her infamous 'Teenage Tragedy' article about Harry's name coming out of the Goblet Of Fire, but she also claimed that he cried himself to sleep every night over the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and had a romance with Hermione Granger. Both of these claims were proven to be lies; Harry actually had a romance with Ginny Weasley. Shortly after being banned, Rita seeked one final interview, this time with Hagrid during a Care Of Magical Creatures lesson, in an attempt to further attack Hogwarts. She hounded Hagrid with numerous questions regarding Harry. I stepped in to shoo her off. 'For God's sake, Skeeter, leave him alone! Nobody wants to hear about Potter in the press!', I yelled. 'Alright then, you blondie bitch. I'll back off', Rita retorted as she flicked her middle finger up at me. Eugene and I gazed on with a look of sheer disgust, as Hagrid returned to teaching his Fourth Year class how to deal with Blast-Ended Skrewts. In the subsequent issue of the Daily Prophet, Rita created an article about Hagrid which, in all fairness, was mostly true. It did explain the origins of Hagrid as a half-giant, which of course, prompted its fair share of letters from parents who were worried about a giant teaching their students, and upset Hagrid. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Eugene and I later visited Hagrid to reassure him that most of us weren't alarmed by his origins, which put him at ease a little. But one thing about Rita's article which made it harder to forgive her was, of course, her accusation that Hagrid used his authority and physical stature to control his students through fear, but Dumbledore insisted that Hagrid should ignore all the accusations Rita had made and continue normally with his teaching. 'This isn't the first time Skeeter's attacked Hogwarts, is it?', I asked. 'I'm afraid you're right, Rapunzel, and I doubt it'll be the last', Hagrid replied wistfully.

After a Transfiguration class a few weeks later, McGonagall told all the Gryffindors about the Yule Ball, which was scheduled for Christmas Day and was open to all students from their Fourth Year and upwards. 'The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Day, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost...a dance'. Some of the students started grumbling amongst themselves, before McGonagall called for silence and continued. 'The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly 10 Centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!', she said firmly, stamping Gryffindors authority. Fred dared George to say 'babbling, bumbling band of baboons' five times faster than McGonagall, and they both attempted it, as McGonagall continued to drone on about the upcoming ball. 'Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. For inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. And Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance'. He was then forced to practice with McGonagall, much to his displeasure. None of the boys were going to enjoy this affair at all. McGonagall later privately told Harry to find his own partner for the ball, which proved to be a challenge. Cedric Diggory offered to dance with Cho Chang, much to Harry's displeasure; he wanted to invite Cho himself, but Cedric beat him to it. Harry decided his best bet was to steer clear of Cedric until the ball had passed over. Ron Weasley attempted to invite Fleur Delacour, only to discover that she too had already selected her partner; Roger Davies. And to make matters even worse, Hermione Granger had now asked Victor Krum; 'fraternizing with the enemy' in Ron's eyes. Harry and Ron both knew this was to be a complete embarrassment.

And then came the Yule Ball on Christmas Day. Harry opened all his presents that morning, which included a pair of mismatched socks made by Dobby, a hand-knit sweater from Mrs Weasley and a magical penknife from Sirius Black. At 8pm that evening, the ball commenced. The Great Hall was redecorated spectacularly with wonderful Christmassy features; from Christmas trees in every corner of the room, to holly and red and green ribbons hanging across the walls and ceilings, and icicles almost everywhere, along with a customary flurry of steadily falling snow. There were also a number of new dining tables for all the guests, and three large tables hosting all the food and refreshments. And at the very back of the room, a stage for the musicians and a towering ice palace. Even I had admitted to not seeing such a winter wonderland back in Corona. First of all, the entire room had their banquet. Eugene and I, having become assistants to Hagrid, sat on a table with him, Madame Maxime, McGonagall and Dumbledore. But to my alarm, I noticed that Barty Crouch S.R Was nowhere to be seen. 'Where the hell is Crouch?', I asked Eugene. 'God knows, Blondie', a helpless Eugene remarked. I had to ask Dumbledore an urgent question about Crouch; 'Professor Dumbledore, sorry to interrupt your enjoyment, but do you have any idea where Mr Crouch may have gone?'. Dumbledore had only just been informed by Percy Weasley that Crouch had apparently become sick. 'He appears to have become ill, Professor Fitzherbert, so Mr Weasley has taken over his duties. I'm fairly confident he will recover soon, so there is no cause for concern', he said with a benign, calming grin. Eugene and I then carried on with our meal and talking amongst ourselves. Around an hour later, the dance began. The champions; Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum stepped forward with their respective partners. Harry had to select Parvati Patil, while Ron had selected her sister Padma. Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters, one of the Wizarding World's most famous rock groups. Harry and Ron of course had no interest in dancing, and so they abandoned the Patil Twins at gunpoint. The rest of us were eagerly dancing, even Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry and Ron sneaked away from the Great Hall and dated back to the Gryffindor Common Room to escape from the Ruckus. After dancing the night away for 3 wonderful hours, the ball finally came to an end, and the crowds dispersed into the hallways of the castle. Hermione got into a nasty argument with Ron over her involvement with Victor Krum. Ron accused Hermione of treason by dancing with someone from a competing school, but she stood her ground by telling him that the whole point of the tournament was international magical cooperation. But Ron went a step too far when he said that 'They get scary when they get older', and all Hermione could respond with was a furious 'RON, YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!'. Eugene and I shook our heads in utter disbelief as we made our way back to our quarters. We couldn't believe this ball had triggered such a fiery row among the Golden Trio. But we both decided all we could do was tighten our belts for the remainder of the Tournament, and so we went to bed that night with a renewed sense of optimism that things would improve.

Later that night, as everyone returned to their Common Rooms, Harry decided to fess up to Dumbledore about skulking away from the Yule Ball. He went in with a look of slight apprehension in his face. 'Excuse me, Professor, may I talk to you please? Something has gone rather amiss'. 'Of course, Harry', Dumbledore replied. 'I'm afraid Ron and I just had to leave the ball this evening. We just...We just weren't enjoying it', Harry explained. But Dumbledore understood. 'It's alright, Harry. I understand. I know the Yule Ball can be a bit of a humiliation for some, especially if you don't have a knack for romance'. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but was still rather apprehensive about the rest of the Tournament. 'I just do feel a little bit...alone in this Tournament', he admitted. 'Well, you have handled this extremely well so far, and you're not truly alone, Harry', Dumbledore added. 'Thank you Professor', Harry replied. 'You are always welcome, Harry. Hope you have a good night's sleep', Dumbledore finished, as Harry turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor Dormitory. The following morning, Ron and Hermione decided to put the previous night's argument behind them. Harry decided, reluctantly, to take a bath with the Golden Egg for a hint of the Second Task to come, as he was still a little jealous over Cho. He had a little trouble opening the egg, but Moaning Myrtle helped him. Harry learned that the aim of the task was to save someone he cared about from the merpeople living under the depths of the Great Lake. He now had more clairvoyance, if only a little. During a visit to Hogsmeade a few weeks later, Eugene and I rendezvoused with the trio, and found Ludo Bagman speaking with a few goblins. They learnt, to their horror, that Barty Crouch had stopped coming to work and was having to use his owl to send instructions to the other judges. We all knew something was going seriously wrong within the Ministry, but we had no idea. All we could do was battle on and prepare ourselves. Harry had two tasks remaining, and the tension was mounting as every day passed, even through Harry's lessons. The outcome of this Tournament was becoming evermore clouded...


	10. The Second Task

**Chapter 10: The Second Task**

On the evening of February 23rd, 1995, the Second Task was looming the following day. Neville Longbottom found some Gillyweed in Snape's store cupboard, after finding a book in the library called 'Magical Plants Of The Highland Loch', before giving it to Harry. The boy who lived could hardly sleep that night without worrying. His sleepless night dragged on into the early hours, and Harry was dead on his feet when morning finally came. The entire school was taken out on the boats to a large platform in the middle of the Great Lake, where the four Champions were to dive into the murky depths and retrieve a stolen item. The task seemed even more dangerous than the First Task; all the competitors were now at risk of drowning, or being attacked by the Merpeople or Grindylows lurking beneath the water line. It seemed Harry's only advantage was the Gillyweed itself. It could make him grow fish-like properties such as fins and webbed hands and feet. Once again, Mr Crouch was absent, which was starting to arouse even more suspicion and concern. But of course, the show had to go on. In this task, Princess Belle and her husband Prince Adam turned up as judges. Adam was once a spoilt Prince who was transformed into a beast as a punishment for his failure to see beauty within, and reach out to someone in need. But Belle, an avid bookworm soon turned up into his castle, and the two began to bond. After he was killed by an arrogant muggle hunter called Gaston, Belle professed his love for him, and he was revived back to his human form. The reformed Adam married Belle, and they lived a happy life together. They enrolled at Hogwarts in 1985, having moved out of France and relocated to Britain, and they graduated in 1992, after Harry Potter protected the Philosopher's Stone. They eventually became not only Aurors, but also temporary editors for the Daily Prophet. Belle was so pleased to see Harry again after almost 3 years. 'Well, bonjour, Harry. What a pleasure to see you again'. 'Great to see you again, Belle', Harry replied with his best smile. Belle happened to be an editor for the Daily Prophet issue sent out after the Death Eaters' attack at the Quidditch World Cup in August the previous year, and she couldn't help but express her discontent with Fudge. 'They wouldn't allow me to publish a single word about that awful attack on Dartmoor, Harry. Fudge just wanted us to censor everything. But, he has to know, that we cannot just bury our heads in the sand like this'. Belle lowered her voice to a whisper; she didn't want to start a mass panic among the crowd about the Death Eaters. 'We must prepare ourselves for a possible war against the Dark Lord'. 'Yes, but I guess we can only do it in secret', Harry wistfully admitted. 'Yes, it's an unfortunate reality', Belle replied. 'I'm gonna have to prepare myself; the Second Task is about to begin', Harry added. 'Good luck, Harry!', Belle and Adam cheered, as he made his way to the edge of the platform.

Dumbledore stepped forward to announce the beginning of the task; 'Welcome to the Second Task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions; a treasure of sorts. These four treasures; one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own'. Harry ingested the Gillyweed just as the cannon fired, and Professor Moody pushed Harry into the water, and he soon flew up into the air like a dolphin, much to everyone's amazement. Even Eugene and I couldn't help but let out a cheer. However, Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour became horrified by the gory nature of this task, and was forced to take a backseat. As the other champions made their way through the lake, fighting their way past a horde of Grindylows, they eventually found, to their horror, an army of Merpeople holding four students hostage; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and Fleur's younger sister. Harry quickly freed Ron, while Victor and Cedric freed Hermione and Cho. As an onslaught of Merpeople approached from every direction, Harry knew his only choice was to free Fleur's sister. Up on the surface, Ginny Weasley was beginning to worry deeply about Harry. He may have had amphibious abilities handed to him by the Gillyweed, but everyone knew it would eventually wear off, leaving Harry vulnerable to drowning. But this was a price Harry was willing to pay to save another. He freed the girl quickly and carried her to the service as quickly as his webbed feet could carry him, and narrowly made it to the surface as the Gillyweed effects finally wore off. Dumbledore and Moody went over to check on Harry, and noticed he was breathing comfortably again, much to their relief. Dumbledore shot a firecracker into the air to bring silence, so he could announce the winner of the Second Task. 'The winner is...Mr Diggory, for showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley, but the others as well. We have therefore agreed to award him second place, for outstanding moral fibre!'. The whole of Hogwarts whooped and cheered. They had scored not one, but two victories, leaving some of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students out in the cold.

As Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Belle and Adam walked away into the woods after the Second Task, Percy Weasley soon came up alongside them to congratulate Harry. 'Congratulations Harry, fine achievement. Well done. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today, Harry'. 'Thanks Percy', Harry winked back at him. Hagrid had a confession to make about how quickly the Golden Trio had grown up since they started Hogwarts in 1991. 'So, I remember, I remember when I first met you all; the biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little, and here we all are, four years later!'. Ron, unsurprisingly, was unconvinced that they had grown up much at all, hence his remark; 'We're still misfits'. But Hagrid couldn't care less about Ron's low opinion; 'Maybe, but we've all got each other, and Harry of course. Soon to be! The youngest Triwizard Champion there's ever been! Hooray!' Harry soon took a different path with Belle and Adam, as everyone started singing the Hogwarts Anthem at the top of their lungs; 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something, please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees! Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff! For now, they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff! So teach us stuff worth knowing; bring back what we've forgot! Just do your best; we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all roooooooooot!'. Harry, touching his lightning bolt scar in pain, suddenly came across Barty Crouch's corpse, and he was horrified. 'He's been murdered', he said, trying to keep his horror in check. 'We've got to get this news to Fudge', Belle said urgently. 'I agree, but will he listen to us?', Adam asked. He was concerned that Fudge would continue to deny any evidence of the Death Eaters' return. 'Well, I believe he needs to know anyway, because someone if the Ministry isn't capable, then Dumbledore has got to take action', she replied, as they rushed back to Hogwarts Castle to break the news of Crouch's death. After Belle revealed everything to Fudge, Dumbledore felt the need to put his foot down. 'A man has died here, and he won't be the last casualty. You must take action, Minister', he said sternly to Fudge. 'I will not. In times like these the Wizarding World looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore', Fudge defiantly retorted. 'For God's sake, you have strength, and it's about time you showed it for once!'. Adam erupted at Fudge. 'The Triwizard Tournament will not be cancelled! I will not be seen as a coward!', Fudge blew back up at Adam, determined to maintain his reputation as Minister. 'But surely, that is what's right, to prevent further casualties?', Dumbledore asked calmly. Fudge stood there, gazing at Adam, Belle and Dumbledore incredulously, but not before Mad-Eye Moody entered to inform that Harry had now joined them. Harry noticed he was interrupting and offered to return later, but Dumbledore tried to cover everything up. 'Oh, no need, Harry. The minister and have finished. I'll be back in a moment', replied with a benign grin.

As Dumbledore and Fudge left the office, Harry knew corruption had taken hold within the Ministry, more so than he had ever imagined. Dumbledore had offered Harry to have one of his Licorice Snaps, and so he took a bite, only to start jumping around and biting his hand manically. He eventually stumbled over a hidden switch and inadvertently revealed the Pensieve. Harry slowly and cautiously stepped forward, and wound up being transported back to a court hearing in 1981, just after Voldemort had killed Lilly and James Potter, alongside a younger Dumbledore, and Minister of Magic Barty Crouch. During this chilling hearing, Harry discovered that Igor Karkaroff was a death eater himself, and that Barty Crouch had his own son. But Harry could suddenly, and distinctly remember his son bared a striking resemblance to the man who cast the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup. After returning to 1995, Harry spoke of these dreams to Dumbledore. But Dumbledore recommended caution. 'Curiosity's not a sin by any means, Harry, but you should exercise caution. It's a Pensieve, useful if like me you find your mind rather stretched. It allows me to see what small things I've already seen. You see, Harry, I've searched and searched for something, some small detail. Something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer it slips away, it's maddening'. Harry was curious to know what happened to Crouch Jr. Dumbledore explained that he had been sent to Azkaban. He went on to explain about his dreams. 'It's just that I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house and Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail was there too and Mr Crouch's son. I keep having the same dream, over and over again. Do you think all of this has actually happened?'. While dreams could predict the future in some ways, Dumbledore felt the need to reiterate his words of wisdom to Harry; 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Dreams can predict the future, but I'm afraid that nobody can be certain'. Harry then returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to heed Dumbledore's words, but unable to get these haunting visions out of his mind completely. All the Wizarding World could do was stay put and wait, whatever may happen in the future, and Harry still had to complete the Final Task of the Tournament on June 24th, 1995. He was not truly out of the woods yet...


	11. Return Of The Dark Lord

**Chapter 11: Return Of The Dark Lord**

And so, finally, on June 24th, 1995 came the Third Task. As the Three Champions, minus Fleur Delacour, gathered round Dumbledore, he announced the beginning. All the Princesses and their families were gathered; Eugene and I, Cinderella, Kit and Anastasia, Belle and Adam, Ariel and Eric, and finally, Aladdin and Jasmine. 'Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory and Mr Potter tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr Krum. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up a red sparks with their wand. Now contestants, please listen closely'. The contestants came in closer to listen. In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something far more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary; you could just lose yourselves along the way'. Mad-Eye Moody then called out 'Champions, prepare yourselves!', as the cannon prepared to fire to mark the beginning. 'Three, two, one, go!', Dumbledore called. The cannon then fired, and the Three Champions entered the maze, as the bushes closed behind them. Harry was able to successfully navigate the maze, and also protected Cedric from a cursed Victor Krum. Harry then sent out a signal to rescue Krum as he and Cedric continued. But before long, the maze started to thin in on them, and so upon finding the cup, they had to grab it as quickly as possible. When they did finally grab it, they were not transported back to the Arena, but instead, to a graveyard in the North Yorkshire village of Little Hangleton, resting place of the old Riddle House. To Harry and Cedric's horror, Peter Pettigrew soon emerged from the shadows, and a familiar voice ordered him to dispose of Cedric. 'AVADA KEDAVRA!', Pettigrew yelled, ending the poor soul's life, and forcing Harry to freeze in terror. Pettigrew then dragged Harry to a large gravestone with Tom Riddle's name on it and tied the boy who lived up. He then took some of Harry's blood and placed it under the cauldron where a deformed infant appeared to be. The strange, deformed creature grew to a full humanoid body with snake-like nostrils and eyes. This terrible being was revealed to be none other than the Dark Lord himself; Lord Voldemort, with his own terrible welcome; 'Welcome, my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me'. Many of the other Death Eaters gathered round, including Lucius Malfoy. After enduring a few minutes of terrible torture, Harry finally broke free and whipped out his wand, preparing to lock horns with Voldemort.

Harry cast 'EXPELLIARMUS!', as Voldemort casted the unforgivable 'AVADA KEDAVRA', and the two wands became locked together, in a terrible state known as Priori Incantatem. Both of them were struggling to maintain control. One minute, Harry had the upper hand, the next minute, Voldemort. Neither of them seemed certain to push each other over the edge. After a few tense minutes, the spirits of many killed by Voldemort, including Frank Bryce, Cedric, and even Harry's own parents emerged. James Potter was the first to talk out of all the 'Harry, when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment. Do you understand?', he requested. Cedric then asked Harry to take his corpse back to Hogwarts, as Lily pleaded 'Harry, let go when you're ready!'. Eventually, Harry did let go, and he made a desperate break for the portkey, taking Cedric's body with him. As Harry vanished back to the safety of Albus Dumbledore's domain, all Voldemort could do was let out a scream of fury; 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'. And then, when Harry finally arrived back at Hogwarts, the entire school met the scene with screams of terror, when they saw Harry sobbing uncontrollably over Cedric's body. Cinderella, Kit and Anastasia rushed over, with Eugene, Dumbledore and I following close behind. Belle, Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine soon joined, as Dumbledore tried to prize Harry away from Cedric. 'Oh, my God, Harry, what the hell happened?!', I asked. 'HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! VOLDEMORT'S BACK! CEDRIC ASKED ME TO BRING HIS BODY BACK!'. Cinderella wrapped Harry in a huge hug. 'It's alright, Harry. It's alright; he's home. You both are', she said. Belle then rushed over with Fudge to address the crowd. 'Keep everyone in their seats, Minister; a boy has just been killed', Belle ordered. Struggling to suppress my anger at Fudge for burying his head in the sand, so long, I couldn't help but through a look of hostility at him. But then, the Weasleys, followed by Amos Diggory, rushed out onto the field, and to their horror, there lay Cedric Diggory. 'THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!', Amos howled, unable to process what lay before him. Wizarding Britain had suddenly changed at the flick of a switch. The harsh reality that Voldemort was back had finally become manifest. But in all of this anguish, sobbing and wailing, Mad-Eye Moody dragged Harry back to the castle and into darkened room. Something was clearly amiss; why would Moody drag Harry away from such a tragic scene?

During his interrogation, Moody spilt some horrifying revelations about everything that had happened to Harry over the course of that year; he he put his name in the Goblet Of Fire, persuaded Hagrid to show the dragons for the First Task, explained the Golden egg to Cedric, knowing he would tell Harry, bewitched Viktor and stunned Fleur. He then raise his wand and was about to unleash the Killing Curse, bringing an end to Harry's every attempt to kills Voldemort. But before long, Dumbledore burst in and stunned Moody, along with Snape, McGonagall, Eugene and I. And this terrible moment was when Dumbledore's wrath was finally unleashed. He pointed his wand threateningly at Moody and began roaring at the top of his lungs, as his face turned white and struck with a cold, ancient fury. 'DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!', he demanded to know. 'Albus Dumbledore', Moody retorted, stammering over his words a little. 'Are you Alastor Moody? ARE YOU?!', Dumbledore asked again. 'OH, HELL NO!', the man shrieked back in Dumbledore's face. 'IS HE IN THIS ROOM?!', Dumbledore roared one final time. Soon, the chest in the corner of the room started to rattle and jiggle a few times. Each of the seven compartments opened one by one to reveal...The REAL Alastor Moody. 'Alastor, are you alright?', I asked. 'I'm sorry, Rapunzel. You too, Albus', he said, clearly in pain. Dumbledore discovered that the imposter Moody had taken a vial of Polyjuice Potion, and the effects were now beginning to wear off. After juggling uncontrollably for a few seconds, the man's true form was revealed, as he leaned forward sticking his tongue out...Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore continued to point his wand threateningly at Crouch, now starting to breathe heavily to regain his composure. 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Potter'. They both stuck their arms out, to reveal the Dark Mark elements. 'You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned! And Fudge will continue to deny his existence!'. Crouch's prediction would prove to be eerily prescient in later months, when Dumbledore broke the news to the Ministry. 'Send an owl to Azkaban', Dumbledore ordered. 'I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner'. Eugene went downstairs to send his owl to Azkaban with the news about Crouch Jr. But Crouch couldn't care less; 'I'll be welcome back like a hero', he retorted. 'Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes', McGonagall retorted. Snape continued to fix his eyes on Crouch Jr for a few seconds, but then left with the other professors. Dumbledore then summoned Sirius Black to his office, and explained everything, along with Fudge. Little did they know that Fudge had brought a Dementor along with him to remove any evidence of Voldemort's return, and in order to make Dumbledore out to be a lunatic. He also read Rita Skeeter's latest article, portraying Harry as a dangerous boy, and refused to accept his testimony as well. Even after Snape revealed his Dark Mark, Fudge remained unconvinced and refused to accept that Voldemort was back. He then left the room infuriated and returned to the Ministry in London.

The following morning, Dumbledore staged a memorial for Cedric Diggory, and gave a sombre speech, about the importance of unity in the face of returning evil. 'Today, we acknowledge...A most terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and of course, a fierce, fierce friend. I therefore think that you have the right to know exactly how he died. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Peter Pettigrew, on the orders of Lord Voldemort. The Ministry Of Magic does not wish us to tell you this, but not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. The pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds us that while we may come from different places, and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. The bonds of friendship we have made this year will be more important than ever in the future. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate the life of a boy who was kind and honest, and brave and true, right to the bitter end'. Shortly after the memorial, where the Princes and Princesses were also present, Dumbledore dispatched Sirius to gather members of the old Order Of The Phoenix, to take a stand against Voldemort in the face of the Ministry's defiant inaction. We decided to pay a visit to Harry in his room to announce our departure from the Ministry, and our induction into the Order. During this, we could hear Dumbledore uttering some words of wisdom; 'Dark and difficult times lie ahead. And there will soon come a time when we must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy, but nobody is alone. We all have friends, and we are united'. Later, as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students prepared to return home and prepare for a possible war on the horizon, Hermione and Ron visited Harry in the courtyard. 'Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?', Ron asked. 'I don't think so', Harry answered. 'Everything's going to change now, isn't it?', Hermione asked. 'Definitely', Ron butted in again. 'Before long, some of the other Princes and Princesses, including Eugene and I, Belle and Adam, Cinderella, Kit and Anastasia, and Aladdin and Jasmine came along. 'Well, we've left the Ministry. Because if the Ministry can't take action, somebody's gotta pick up the pieces', Belle remarked, looking a little worse for ware. 'But we're not alone. None of us are, we *can* take a stand against the Dark Lord', Cinderella added. 'The Ministry have refused to wake up, but we're not so blind', I boasted. 'And none of us will have died in vain if we should succumb to Voldemort's wand', Jasmine concluded. 'Thank you, all of you', Harry replied with a grin. We then all headed back to Hogsmeade Station to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. For Harry, it meant another potentially miserable summer under the Dursleys, but he knew he still had to fight. He knew we all had to be united against the dark forces, and come what may, we had to tighten our belts. Only time would tell what would come of the Wizarding World in years to come...


	12. Credits

**Cast**

Daniel Radcliffe: Harry Potter

Mandy Moore: Rapunzel

Rupert Grint: Ron Weasley

Zachary Levi: Eugene Fitzherbert

Emma Watson: Hermione Granger

Bonnie Wright: Ginny Weasley

Michael Gambon: Professor Dumbledore

Robbie Coltrane: Hagrid

Jennifer Hale: Cinderella

Jodi Benson: Ariel

Chris Daniel Barnes: Prince Kit and Prince Eric

Julie Nathanson: Belle

Robby Benson: Prince Adam (The Beast)

Scott Weinger: Aladdin

Linda Larkin: Jasmine

Maggie Smith: Professor McGonagall

Christopher Eccleston: Professor Snape (taking over from Alan Rickman)

Warwick Davis: Professor Flitwick

Miriam Margolyes: Professor Sprout

Ralph Fiennes: Lord Voldemort

Helena Bonham Carter: Bellatrix Lestrange

Imelda Staunton: Dolores Umbridge

Timothy Spall: Peter Pettigrew

Tom Felton: Draco Malfoy

Jason Isaacs: Lucius Malfoy

Susanna Blakeslee: Lady Tremaine

Donna Murphy: Mother Gothel

Jonathan Freeman: Jafar

Matthew Lewis: Neville Longbottom

Tress MacNeille: Anastasia Tremaine

Evanna Lynch: Luna Lovegood

Katie Leung: Cho Chang

Devon Murray: Seamus Finnegan

David Thewlis: Professor Lupin

Emma Thompson: Professor Trelawney

Jim Broadbent: Professor Slughorn

Gary Oldman: Sirius Black

Brendan Gleeson: Mad-Eye Moody

David Tennant: Barty Crouch Jr

Mark Benton: Vernon Dursley (taking over from Richard Griffiths)

Fiona Shaw: Petunia Dursley

Harry Melling: Dudley Dursley

James and Oliver Phelps: Fred and George Weasley

Julie Walters: Mrs Weasley

Mark Williams: Mr Weasley

Pam Ferris: Marge Dursley

And Miranda Richardson: Rita Skeeter

 **Visual Effects**

Double Negative

Cinesite

Industrial Light And Magic

And Framestore

 **Music Composed By**

John Williams

And Alan Menken

 **Based on the Book Series By** **JK Rowling**

 **Produced By**

Don Hahn

And David Heyman

 **Directed By**

David Yates

 **A Heyday Films Production in association with Walt Disney Pictures**


End file.
